


Pirates of the Caribbean: A Pirate's Life For Me

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean: Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon characters mentioned - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, I mean there's some plot if you squint, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was raised by Bootstrap Bill, who escaped the Black Pearl before she was cursed. A pirate his entire life, Will's been sailing alone for a few years when he comes across the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Something about the man catches his eye, and what Will Turner wants, he gets. He isn't known as the best pillager in the seven seas for his piracy alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of the Caribbean: A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

 

 

Will hummed as the fresh sea breeze blew across his face, making the few strands of hair that had escaped his scarf curl around his face. He tilted his head as he put the spyglass away and turned to his first mate, Gabe Doyle.

Gabe was a large blonde man, who had a head on Will in height and about forty pounds in weight. Will was lean; Gabe was muscular. Of course, Gabe- as Will's self-appointed older brother- never let an opportunity go to call Will scrawny.

'Well, Captain?' Gabe questioned.

'She's definitely on the horizon,' Will nodded.

'So we're chasin' her down?' Gabe asked, squinting against the harsh Caribbean sunlight. He couldn't see a thing apart from water, clouds, and sun.

'No,' Will shook his head, 'the _Black Pearl's_ the fastest ship in the Caribbean. We'll never catch her.'

Gabe made a soft sound of amusement. 'Never thought I'd hear you praise another ship over your own.'

'I'm just being honest, Gabe,' Will told his first mate. 'The _Forge_ is a mighty fine ship, but she can't out-run the _Pearl_.'

The _Forge_ and the _Black Pearl_ were the same type of ship- or so Will had been told- but Will's was a tad smaller, and didn't have the speed of the other, much older ship. Will could outrun almost all of the Royal Navy, but the _Pearl_? He didn't like his chances. Besides, he'd much rather talk to the man captaining her than chase her all over the bloody world.

Will's father had told him many, many stories about the _Pearl_. He'd been a crew-mate when Will was very young, but he'd had a falling out with the captain shortly before he'd picked Will up from his mother. Will still remembered seeing his father in the doorway of the small bedroom where Mariana Turner had been struck down by a disease that the doctors still couldn't figure out to this day.

The _Pearl_ was the fastest ship on the waters, especially since it had fallen back into the hands of her rightful captain, Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow... Will had heard many stories about the older man, too; both from his father, other pirates, marines, and people Will came across in every day life. It seemed that wherever Will went, Sparrow and his men had been there first. Will hadn't really given the other pirate much thought until a few weeks ago, when he'd heard that Jack Sparrow had escaped a hanging in Port Royal. Will had been nearby and decided to stop in and see a few friends, maybe hear a few stories about the infamous pirate.

That was when he'd seen a wanted poster for Sparrow. To say that Will was deeply intrigued when he left Port Royal would be an understatement. Will's crew were lovingly calling him a love-sick fool, which Will denied with curses and cut-off rum. He'd never met the man, he couldn't be in _love_ with him. Will was just... curious, was all. He wanted to meet the man who had sailed with his father, bamboozled Barbossa out of his ship, and escaped Commodore James Norrington. Norrington was a rather sharp thorn in Will's side, ever since that debacle with Miss Elizabeth Swann. Will was waiting for the day when he could make Norrington walk the plank.

'Captain?'

Gabe's voice broke Will from his thoughts, and he said, 'Follow at a steady pace; north-north west. Hopefully we'll catch up with here near Elissa Island.'

'Elissa?' Gabe sounded sceptical, which was understood. Elissa had once been a navy port, but the locals had overthrown it. King George still ordered ships there every now and then to try and take it back, but the navy had been unsuccessful; the locals had many, many pirate friends. Will and his father included.

'Yes, Elissa,' Will repeated. 'Or would you rather head below and scrub the pots and pans for Miss Revenge?'

Gabe scowled at the very suggestion, and Will snickered as the older man stomped down the stairs that connected the helm to the deck. Miss Revenge, real name Mary Salt, had been a rather charming young lady promised to a lord. That was until the bastard's brother had raped her. She'd killed him, her intended-husband, and his friends who'd watched on, earning herself her current nickname. She'd stowed away on Bootstrap Bill's ship, the _Last_ _Gospel_ , and Will had found her behind a few barrels of rum. Her cooking was to die for, so she'd been allowed to stay, and then followed Will when he'd stolen his current ship from the navy.

Will hummed and tapped his fingers along the wheel, _Forge_ wheezing beneath him. 'I know, darling,' he patted her fondly, 'we'll find him.' The _Forge_ wanted to find the _Pearl_ , Will knew it. He understood his ship like nobody else did. Of course, everybody- including Bootstrap- said that Will had a few screws loose, but didn't all pirates? Will didn't care. He loved his ship, and she loved him. 'Soon,' he promised when _Forge_ ploughed through another wave, taking her and her crew closer to the _Black Pearl_.

Sparrow would no doubt know that he was being followed; he was insane, Will had heard, but not an idiot. Now Will just had to wait and see what happened. Elissa was the closest port, and Will knew that Sparrow had docked on Scorpia Island more than three weeks ago. He needed the supplies, as did Will.

Will smirked. He was looking forward to running into the other captain. Why, he didn't know, but he was looking forward to it all the same.

 

{oOo}

 

'Captain!'

Jack turned from where he was trying to get the last bit of rum out of the bottle, and huffed, throwing it over the side of the _Pearl_ instead. 'What?' he demanded, glaring at Mr Gibbs when the first mate stopped before him. 'Can't yeh see I'm busy?'

'Here,' Gibbs handed Jack a fresh bottle, and the captain fell on it like an over-excited child, ripping the cork free with his teeth.

'Yeh can talk now,' he said before taking a swig.

'That ship's still followin' us,' Gibbs said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

Frowning, Jack pulled out his spyglass and extending it. He leaned over the _Pearl's_ bulwark and peered through. 'Huh,' he grunted when he saw the other ship trailing behind them, a good few miles up-wind. 'Same one that pulled into Scorpia when we were leavin',' he commented. The ship was rather distinctive with its white-washed hull and bright red sails. 'What's she want, then?'

'No idea, Captain,' Gibbs shrugged. 'Parlay?'

Jack snorted and stared at the ship a bit more before lowering his spyglass.

'Reckon she'll follow us to Elissa?' Gibbs questioned.

'Maybe,' Jack hummed. 'We need the supplies, so we can't keep goin'. Just have to keep an eye on her.'

'Maybe yeh got another fan,' Gibbs said in amusement, making Jack scowl.

'Where's that new lad we picked up?' Jack asked. 'He was a Scorpia local, might know something'. Marco or Mitchells or... somethin'.'

'Munroe, sir,' the man in question spoke up from a few feet away. He was tying up some sails and putting them into storage, but stopped working and moved closer to his captain. 'How can I help?'

'That ship, yeh recognise her?' Jack asked, handing the young man the spyglass.

The boy peered through at the other ship, a soft frown ghosting his face. 'Aye, I know her,' he eventually said, lowering the spylgass. 'That's the _Forge_ , captained by Will Turner.'

Jack's eyebrows jumped at that, and Gibbs too looked surprised.

'I thought he was dead,' Gibbs stated bluntly.

'Aye, me too,' Jack agreed. 'Thought he was cursed with Barbossa.'

'No, that's the captain's father,' Munroe spoke up, drawing the older pirates' attention. 'William Turner Snr, or Bootstrap. He escaped, apparently, before all that went down. Went back to England and picked up his boy, Will Turner Jr.'

'Will Turner Jr, eh?' Jack hummed. He remembered ol' Bootstrap. He'd been a handsome man, and Jack remembered Bill talking about his lad, who had apparently been the spitting image of him, even as a tyke. He'd be... at least twenty, by now, perhaps a bit younger. 'So he's a pirate captain,' Jack commented.

'Aye,' Munroe nodded. 'Had a fair few run ins with the navy. That Commodore Norrington from Port Royal's out for his blood. Had to do with some lady, I heard.'

Jack snorted. If Willie Jr were anything like his papa, he'd be in plenty of trouble with pretty girls involved.

'He got the _Forge_ from Port Royal,' Munroe continued when Jack remained silent. 'Nicked it from right under Norrington's nose a couple of years ago. Barely finished building her before Captain Turner took her. S'why she's white; something about the paint Turner had to use when out at sea or somethin', I dunno the specifics.'

'Mm,' Jack hummed. 'Well, this got interestin'.'

Gibbs tilted his head, looking confused.

'Continue to Elissa,' Jack decided. 'I think Captain Turner will catch up, if he wants to chat.'

'Aye, Captain,' Gibbs nodded, and Munroe scampered back to work.

Jack stroked his beard as he squinted against the sun. The _Forge_ was barely visible on the horizon, but Jack could just make her out. Captain Turner, eh? Jack was looking forward to talking with the lad.

 

{oOo}

 

The _Black Pearl_ was already moored when the _Forge_ sailed into Elissa Island. Will smiled slightly as his crew rushed about, tying the ship up a few boats from the _Pearl_ . There was a scant crew on the _Pearl's_ decks, and a few eyed Will when he eventually walked down the gangplank and up the dock. He wondered if Jack had heard about him; if he'd been told that Will was chasing him.

 _Should be interesting_ , Will decided as he moved through the town.

Elissa was beautiful; Will had thought that ever since he'd first visited when he was barely a teen. The trees were tall and green, the bushes were overflowing with flowers and wildlife, and the people were all friendly and joyful as Will and his crew dispersed. A few would go to the local brothel that promised clean women and men alike, while others would purchase what they needed before drinking themselves silly at one of the four taverns on the island. Gabe, Miss Revenge, and a few others would look into stocking up the _Forge_ before they too went to have fun.

Their last plunder had got them all a fair bit of doubloons, so they'd be set for about a week, maybe two. Will was hoping to use that time to get to know Captain Sparrow a bit better.

Whistling a merry tune as he walked, Will made his way to the closest tavern. _The Simple Simon_ was the best in Elissa, at least Will thought so. Pirates were always welcomed, and whores knew to leave if you didn't want their attention. You could drink your night away without fear of being run through or robbed... well, if you knew how to handle yourself, that was.

It was bright out, midday turning into afternoon, but the tavern was dark, the only glow coming from the odd gas-lamp hanging from the walls. Will let his eyes sweep over the tables and booths before spotting the man he was looking for.

Captain Sparrow was sitting in the far right corner, head down and eyes on his mug. Will smirked before going to the bar and ordering two rums. After paying, he grabbed the mugs and made his way through the crowd, his lean form easily allowing him to slip around pirates, sailors, and locals alike.

Captain Sparrow didn't look up until Will had dropped into the seat opposite him. His eyebrows climbed, and Will's smirk grew as he slid one of the mugs over to the other man.

'Despite my turn to piracy, I've kept the manners I was raised with,' Will said, nodding at the rum he'd bought the older man. He held out his hand. 'William Turner.'

'Jack Sparrow,' the other captain replied, shaking Will's hand. 'Well, I knew yeh'd look like yer da, didn't think yeh'd resemble him this closely,' Jack then commented.

Will smiled softly, and took a sip of his drink before speaking. 'We don't look _that_ much alike.'

'Nah, nah,' Jack agreed, beads clicking together as his hair moved. 'His eyes are blue, if I'm rememberin' right. And he kept his hair short. But yeh got the same build, same face... yer eyebrows are thinner.'

Will snickered. Yes, quite a lot of people had commented on Bill Turner's eyebrows. Said he should have been called “Bushy Bill” instead of “Bootstrap Bill”.

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Will decided and raised his mug.

Jack tapped his own against Will's, but didn't drink. 'So, lad, what's a pretty thing like you want with me?'

Will scowled, and Jack snickered. 'I'm _not_ pretty,' the younger pirate growled.

'Yeh you are,' Jack laughed. 'Face it, lad. Yer prettier than most o' the lasses I've met.'

'Whatever,' Will brushed it aside. He could never win this argument, no matter who he had it with.

'What do yeh want with me?' Jack repeated. 'Yeh followed me from Scorpia.'

'I've been following you longer than that,' Will admitted, making Jack's eyebrows climb once more. 'My father told me stories, and I heard more as I started to travel by myself. I was in Port Royal just after your little escape.'

'Little?' Jack squawked, but Will ignored him.

'I stayed for a few weeks- one or two, I think- and then saw a wanted poster of you, and... well, here I am.' Will spread his hands, and Jack eyed him carefully.

'Heard yeh got into a bit o' trouble yerself in Port Royal,' Jack commented. 'Somethin' about Norrington and a pretty lass?'

Will scowled. 'That pretty lass was the governor's daughter.'

Jack choked on his rum, laughing as he pulled it away and scrubbed at his face.

'It's not funny!' Will huffed.

'It is!' Jack hollered. 'Yeh got yerself into a right mess, didn't yeh?'

'There was _nothing_ between us,' Will insisted. 'I was in port for a few business transactions. Miss Swann spotted me near the blacksmith's and made herself known. She followed me _everywhere_ I went, wouldn't leave me alone! Soon enough, Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington are bursting into my rented room, saying I've filled her head with all kinds of fantastical things! She thought I'd steal her away and show her all the most romantic places in the world!'

Jack cracked up laughing again, and Will was close to slapping the man... preferably with his mug.

'Sorry, sorry!' Jack laughed, though he didn't look it. 'It's funny, is all.'

'Isn't,' Will muttered.

'Is,' Jack insisted. 'I had the pleasure of meetin' Miss Swann meself during my stint in Fort Charles. She's a bright girl, but naïve in the ways of the world. Her father's coddled her, yeh see, and she thinks pirates are men right out o' those romance books women like to read. Apparently she's been promised to Commodore Norrington, but he's not excitin' enough.'

'He's as interesting as a bag of mud,' Will commented. He sipped his rum as Jack laughed, and felt a nice, warm atmosphere settle around them. True, Will didn't know the man, but he felt that Jack was trustworthy; as trustworthy as a pirate could get. Bill Turner had had nothing but praise for the pirate sitting across from Will, and Will found himself completely trapped by the man's Kohl-lined eyes and dark, beaded hair. The cheeky smile he kept throwing Will, and the way his eyes skimmed Will's body, not bothering to hide, also made Will feel comfortable... and a bit tight in the trousers.

'Yeh never answered me, love,' Jack spoke, breaking the silence. Will raised an eyebrow. 'Why are yeh followin' me?'

'Honestly?' Will asked, and Jack nodded. 'No idea,' Will admitted. 'As I said, I've heard about you from numerous sources. After Port Royal I just... wanted to meet you. I heard in Tortuga that you were heading for Scorpia Island, and I just missed you. I decided to try my luck here; it's the closest pirate-friendly port.'

Jack smiled slightly and finished his drink off before grabbing the one Will had brought him. 'So, Captain Turner,' he practically purred, and rum dribbled down Will's chin before he could stop it. 'Tell us about yerself, lad.'

Will blinked rapidly before smirking, and Jack shivered as the younger man leaned over the table. 'Wanna hear about the time I was caught with a governor's son?' he asked, eyes alight with mischief and... something darker.

'Son?' Jack echoed.

'Aye,' Will grinned, 'they're a lot more fun than the daughters.'

Jack mirrored Will's grin. 'Go on, then.'

'Well, it started when I was on the beach...' Will began, and Jack felt himself falling. The boy was gorgeous, witty, clearly smart...

Fuck.

 

{oOo}

 

'Mr Gibbs!'

Gibbs nearly dropped his rum- and that would be such a shame- when he saw the familiar blonde walking through the tavern.

'Well look a' that,' he grinned. 'Gabriel Doyle, yeh grew up.'

'That I did!' Gabe laughed as he wrapped an arm around Gibbs' shoulder, giving him a friendly squeeze. 'What are you doin' here?'

'Stopping for some supplies and rum,' Gibbs answered.

'Who are you sailin' under now?' Gabe asked. 'Last I heard it was Edward Teague.'

'Nah, that was years ago,' Gibbs waved a hand. 'Left Eddie at least fifteen, sixteen years ago. Sailed under Ming Lee for a bit, but I don't like bein' under a woman, as yeh well know.'

Gabe snickered. Mr Gibbs was the most superstitious man he'd ever met.

'Now sailin' under Jack Sparrow,' Gibbs continued, making Gabe jolt.

'Jack Sparrow?' he echoed. 'Captain of the _Black Pearl_?'

'Aye,' Gibbs hummed around his rum. 'Not surprisin' yeh've heard o' him. Got quite a reputation, now.'

'Aye,' Gabe agreed. 'My own captain's quite interested in him.'

'Yer captain?' Gibbs frowned. 'Wait, yeh talkin' about the captain o' the _Forge_? Turner Jr?'

'That's the one,' Gabe nodded. 'Met him through his old man about ten years ago. Will woulda been... ten or eleven, back then. Got a good head on him, and fierceness in his blood. I'll sail under the lad as long as he wants me.'

'Huh,' Gibbs grunted.

'He's interested in yer captain,' Gabe continued. 'No idea why. But when Willie sets his sights on someone, ain't nothin' gonna stop him. We've been followin' Sparrow since Port Royal.'

'Is that right?' Gibbs hummed. 'Jack was over in _The Simple Simon_ last I saw of 'im.'

'That's where Captain Turner headed,' Gabe laughed. 'Wanna bet on whether or not they end up shaggin'?'

Gibbs smirked. 'They probably will, if young Mr Turner looks anythin' like his pa.'

'No,' Gabe shook his head, smirking, 'Willie's far prettier than Bootstrap.'

Gibbs let out a loud laugh, clapping Gabe on the shoulder. 'Ar'right, a bet, then,' he said as he turned himself and Gabe towards the bar. He signalled the bartender for two rums before looking back at Gabe. 'I reckon Jack'll take Turner back to the _Pearl_.'

'Nah, definitely the _Forge_ ,' Gabe shook his head. 'Will likes to be in his own bed.'

'Five doubloons?' Gibbs suggested.

'Or the loser buys the winner four rums every night 'til we both shove off,' Gabe said. Gibbs scowled, and Gabe snickered. 'What, Joshamee, scared you'll lose?'

'Shut up, whelp,' Gibbs muttered. 'Fine.' The two first mates shook on it, and then focused on their rums.

'Sparrow and Will together,' Gabe hummed over his drink. 'Either the best thing to happen to any of us...'

'Or we'll all end up in Davy Jones' locker when they have a fallin' out,' Gibbs finished.

Gabe raised his mug, and Gibbs did the same, the two pirates toasting.

'Let's hope for the former,' Gabe said.

'Aye,' Gibbs echoed.

'So, I heard your ship's got Mr Gosh aboard,' Gabe said. 'He makes damn good soup.'

'That he does,' Gibbs smiled.

'Wait 'til yeh hear who the _Forge's_ chef is,' Gabe replied.

 

{oOo}

 

Will and Jack were both a bit sloshed, but it'd take more than five rums apiece to get them drunk. Will was telling another story, about a loot he'd taken from the East India Trading Company, that had Jack in stitches. Will was a gifted story teller, and his commitment and loyalty to his crew was something that Jack respected. The lad might be young, but from what Jack could see, he was a damn fine pirate.

When Will finished his story and ordered another round, Jack asked, 'So what happened to yer old man? Haven't seen him in years.'

'Oh, well, he was thrown overboard for disagreeing with Barbossa,' Will said. 'But the idiots didn't tie the cannon to his boots properly, so Dad managed to get himself free. He drifted for a few hours before a Navy ship sailed by. Rescued him, arrested him 'cause they knew he was a pirate- he got branded about a year after you were marooned- and took him to Port Wentworth. Dad managed to escape and got back to England.'

'Why'd he take you?' Jack questioned. He'd known that Bootstrap loved his son, but the man had wanted Will to have a normal life with his mother.

'I dunno, just wanted to see me,' Will shrugged. 'But Mum was sick. Caught somethin', doctors still don't know what it was. Took her about a week after Da returned. There was no one to look after me, Mum's parents had abandoned her when she took up with a pirate. So Dad took me with him.

'We sailed for a bit,' Will explained, 'mostly on merchant crews; had to stick out of the way of the navy, 'cause of Dad's brand.'

Jack nodded. He had his own brand from Cutler Beckett.

'Eventually one of the ships we were on was attacked by a pirate Dad knew,' Will said, 'and when all was said and done, the captain let me and Dad keep the ship. Dad's still sailin' her now. Renamed her the _Last Gospel_.' Jack wrinkled his nose, and Will laughed. 'I know, he won't tell me why.'

'So why'd yeh part ways?' Jack said. 'If yeh don't mind me askin'.'

'Not at all,' Will shook his head. 'I got older. Dad and I disagreed on things. I couldn't sail under him any more. So we went our separate ways. We meet up in Tortuga every three months. If I don't get there, Dad sends out all his pirate mates to hunt me down. Made the mistake of forgetting, once, and Dad's good mate, Samson Hill, caught me in bed with a Navy Lieutenant.'

Jack laughed loudly at that, and Will smirked into his rum. 'Yeh sure know how to pick 'em, lad,' he commented.

'Aye,' Will agreed.

'No long-term relationships, then?' Jack continued, eyeing Will over the table. 'Young, strapping lad like yerself should have women fallin' all over yeh.'

'I thought my stories made it clear that I have no interest in women,' Will said.

Jack's eyebrows climbed. _Oh_.

'And what about you, Jack?' Will asked, his voice falling from friendly banter to rich, dark desire.

Jack swallowed thickly before saying, 'Me? Well, I love all forms, lad. Man or woman, or whatever they wanna be called. As long as they're gorgeous and willin', it's all fine by me.'

'Interesting,' Will hummed.

'Is it?'

'Aye,' Will said, lips curling slightly.

Jack finished off his rum and dropped the mug onto the table. 'What's yer game, lad?'

Will's eyes went wide, full of innocence, but Jack didn't believe him for a second. Will might look pretty, but he was a devious little bastard, Jack just knew it. 'Game? What are you talking about, Captain Sparrow?'

'Don't play with me, boy,' Jack said, making Will scowl. 'I've been doin' this a lot longer than you have.'

'Doing what?' Will questioned.

'Seducin' men,' Jack stated bluntly. Will's eyes narrowed. 'Don't play coy, now,' Jack laughed, 'yeh knew what yeh were doin', and I did, too.'

'Fine,' Will shrugged, 'so you caught me. What are you gonna do about it?'

Jack pondered that. On one hand, Will was fucking gorgeous. On the other, Jack had once slept with his old man. Of course, it had been one time, and it was before Will was born. But the lad was so young, almost twenty years younger than Jack himself. He was a pirate, though, and hardly a blushing virgin; he knew what he was doing, and he knew what he wanted.

And... well, Jack was a pirate; he'd never claimed to be a good man.

'We should go back to me ship, get outta these clothes, and fuck each other 'til neither of us can walk,' Jack stated. Will choked on his rum, dark liquid running over his lips and chin. He licked and rubbed it away, making Jack's cock twitch yet again in his trousers. Eyes darkening further, Jack leaned over the table. 'What say you?'

Will was out of his seat before Jack could finish speaking, and for a moment the older man thought that he'd fucked it all up. But then Will rounded the table and grabbed Jack's arm, forcefully dragging Jack from his seat.

Jack went willingly, not stumbling once as Will tugged him through the tavern and outside. Night had fallen, and insects buzzed loudly amongst the few people still travelling the well-worn dirt roads. The moon hung large and full above them, stars spattered all over the inky-black sky. Ships bobbed in the water before them as Will continued to pull Jack along after him.

They'd just reached the dock, the wharfs empty, when Will stopped and turned, dropping Jack's hand.

'Will-' Jack began, but was cut off when the lad stuck his tongue down Jack's throat, lips warm, wet and tasting like rum against Jack's own.

Jack groaned and tugged the boy closer, their bodies soon flush and rubbing. Will's hands groped at Jack's hips, his front, before settling in his hair and _tugging_. Jack's knees went weak, and he wondered if the young man knew what a hair-kink Jack had.

They licked and bit each other's mouths, sucked on each other's tongues, and groped as best they could with all the layers the two of them were wearing. Eventually air was needed, and Jack pulled away, only to bend down and nip at Will's neck.

The lad groaned, fisting his hands in Jack's hair and pulling him closer, his mouth gaping and tongue running along swollen lips. 'Jack,' he moaned, thrusting his hips up, grinding against Jack's hip.

'My ship's just down here,' Jack said and pulled back far enough to point.

'No,' Will stated.

Jack blinked. 'S'cuse me?'

'My ship,' Will said. 'We're going to _my_ ship.'

'But-'

' _My ship_ ,' Will snarled, viciously biting Jack's neck.

Jack moaned and almost lost control of his legs, but managed to keep himself upright and nod. He'd go to Will's bloody ship if it meant the lad would fuck him into the mattress.

'Fine,' he growled when Will's bite changed to soft, apologetic licks of his tongue.

'Come on,' Will said, and once more he was dragging Jack down the wharf and towards the _Forge_.

Jack didn't care much about Will's ship, but noted that it was very similar to the _Pearl_ , only smaller. There was no one in sight, but Jack thought he caught a hoot from the masthead, so figured that the night-watchman had seen them board, and knew what they were doing.

Again, Jack didn't care. Most pirates didn't when it came to sodomites.

Will's cabin was smaller than Jack's, but neater. Everything was in its proper place, apart from the blankets, sheets and pillows; the bed was more of a nest than anything else, with everything piled into the middle of the large mattress. Will didn't waste any time in lighting one of the candles on his bedside table. He sat afterwards and leaned back, using his toes to slip his boots off and onto the floor. He then spread his legs rather wide, and Jack licked his lips.

'Gotta say, love,' he chuckled, 'I really like yeh on yer back.'

'Did you wanna fuck me?' Will asked, one eyebrow climbing, a sinful smirk on his face. 'Or would you rather ride me?'

Jack made a soft sound in the back of his throat. Decisions, decisions... now how the hell was he supposed to chose?

'We could always do it one way now, and the other way later,' Will suggested. 'I'm in no hurry.'

'Aye,' Jack groaned, more than said. Both ways was good; both ways was _very_ good.

As though he could read Jack's mind, Will chuckled breathlessly. 'Come on, Jack,' he moaned, letting his head tip back. 'I'm horny.'

That was all Jack needed. He clambered onto the bed, and Will, sealing his mouth over the younger man's. They kissed hungrily, breathing hard and hands roaming as they explored each other's mouths and bodies. Jack managed to kick his boots free without too much damage, though he did end up flat on his back, Will sitting on his lap and _rocking_.

'This'd be better if yeh were naked,' Jack near-whined. His hands were on Will's hips, holding tight, while Will splayed his fingers over Jack's chest, digging in.

'True,' Will agreed and leaned back. He pulled his sleeveless coat off, tossing it somewhere behind them. It was quickly followed by his off-white shirt, and Jack would admit that he whimpered when Will's young, toned body was revealed. The boy was very fit, with only a few scars and other marks dotting his very tanned skin. Jack had flashes of Will walking around the deck of the _Forge_ with no shirt on, skin soaking up the sun, sweat dripping down his chest and into his bellybutton, maybe travelling further, all the way to the waistband of Will's leather trousers. 'Just going to look?' Will asked in amusement. 'Shouldn't you be getting rid of your clothing?'

Jack hastily complied, ignoring the giggle his actions got from Will. He sat up, with Will still on his lap, and tore his jacket and shirt free, dropping both on the floor beside the bed. Will hummed softly, eyes glued to Jack's chest and stomach. He reached out to touch one of Jack's tattoos, then a nipple, his fingers soft and gentle as they trailed over the designs and Jack's body.

'Have any tattoos, love?' Jack asked as he leaned forward, lips ghosting Will's prickly jaw.

Will hummed again. 'Mm, on my back.' He shifted a bit so that he could turn, showing Jack the ink-black tattoo on his right shoulder blade. It was a few paw prints- wolf prints, Jack guessed- that looked to be sunken into Will's skin. 'Wolves are hunters, very loyal to their family, and sometimes they travel alone,' Will said, voice soft. Jack reached up to touch the tattoo, and Will shivered lightly. 'I feel like that myself,' Will admitted. 'Sometimes I'm alone, sometimes I'm not. But I'll always be happy with who I am; proud to be _what_ I am.'

'A pirate?' Jack asked.

'A free spirit,' Will responded.

Jack chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips to Will's arm. He kept going; lips ghosting over Will's collarbone, his chest, down a bit to what stomach he could reach before going back up. He kissed and nipped Will's neck, sucking a bright mark just to the left of his Adam's apple that would, hopefully, darken by morning. Will remained mostly still, his eyes closed and head tilted to the side to give Jack more access. He hummed and moaned, shifted a bit when Jack hit a spot that sent a thrill of pleasure down the younger man's spine.

All the while Jack was getting harder and harder, his trousers way too tight, Will's arse feeling too delicious pressed against his crotch. He ran his work-rough hands up Will's back before tugging at the scarf that Will tied around his head.

The boy's hair fell free, easily reaching his shoulders, and glowed dark shades of brown and gold in the soft candlelight. Will's eyes matched his hair, the colour changing depending on the lighting, and Jack stared into them for a few seconds before leaning forward to kiss him.

Will eagerly returned the kiss, and the pirates both fell into a rhythm that was both familiar and brand new; familiar because they'd done this before, many times, but new because they'd never done it with each other. Both tasted rum on the other's lips and tongue, and that subtle taste that was unique to every person. Jack's hands were firm on Will's back, one on his shoulders, the other above his arse. Will threaded his hands through Jack's hair, tugging and twisting gently, grip tightening when Jack thrust his covered cock up against the boy's arse.

Gasping, Will drew back and said, 'We need to get naked, _now._ '

'Fine by me, love,' Jack responded.

They had to move away from each other, which wasn't what either wanted, but they quickly slipped from their trousers and drawers- well, Will slid from his drawers, seeing as how Jack didn't wear any. Will's cock was beautiful, Jack decided, and he eagerly grabbed it with one hand when Will climbed back onto the bed.

Will gasped and arched into the contact, his hair falling around his face when he fell forward into Jack. The older man easily kept him upright as he stroked Will's prick, smearing pre-ejaculate with his thumb. He decided to taste it later, right now he wanted it _in_ him.

'Got any oil?' Jack asked.

Will laughed. ''Course I do,' he replied. 'What kind of sodomite would I be if I didn't have oil?'

Jack laughed, too, and Will bent around him, dragging open the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a glass vile and popped the cork free. He smirked when he looked up at Jack.

'You or me?'

'Me,' Jack answered immediately and flopped back onto the mattress, legs spread around the boy. 'Hop to.'

'Someone's eager,' Will commented. 'On your stomach.'

Jack hastily obeyed, and felt a shiver go down his spine when Will pressed his lips first to his shoulders, then his lower back, and finally each cheek. Jack shifted, feeling restless, and then froze before melting; Will used one hand to spread his cheeks, while a slick finger slid easily into his tight heat.

'Lord,' Will growled, 'how long's it been?'

'Too long,' Jack replied, because he honestly couldn't remember. Words failed him as Will slowly opened him up, first with one finger, then two, and finally three. His touch was gentle, experienced, and Jack felt boneless as Will got him ready.

'You're bloody gorgeous,' Will grunted as he worked. 'Like a fucking god.'

'Thanks,' Jack smirked. 'I always tell people that, but they never listen.'

'Cheeky bastard,' the younger captain laughed. His fingers slid out suddenly, and Jack heard him slicking his cock. 'Ready?'

'Get on with it!' Jack ordered.

'Aye, aye, Captain!' Will quipped. His hand spread Jack again, and then the blunt head of Will's erection was pressing against Jack's loose entrance. Jack groaned, long and loud, as Will slowly but surely slid into him, the boy cursing and digging his fingers into Jack's arse as he pressed all the way in. He let out a shaky, 'Fuck,' before pressing a hand to Jack's lower back and pulling out.

He immediately thrust back in, and Jack moaned, face pressed into one of Will's pillows. Will started out slow, easing Jack into being penetrated once more, but soon his hips were thrusting steadily, cock sliding in and out and sending delicious waves of pleasure throughout Jack's body.

'More,' Jack grunted, 'please!'

'Who would have thought,' Will mumbled, 'that Jack Sparrow likes getting fucked?'

'Like a two-shilling whore,' Jack replied.

Will chuckled, voice hoarse, and thrust in harder, making Jack cry out. He was getting closer and closer to Jack's prostate, and the older man gripped the sheets tightly as he was fucked into the bed, his cock rubbing gorgeously against the mattress.

'Fuck, Willie,' Jack grunted, letting out all types of noises between each pounding.

The bed started moving, bouncing along to their actions, and Will's fingers dug into Jack's body hard. He was keeping Jack pinned, one hand still between his shoulders, while the other smoothed over Jack's arse, his side, up and down, up and down.

'Gods, you should see it,' Will commented between pants, 'my cock in you, over and over again.'

'I'll watch next time,' Jack vowed.

'You'd better,' Will replied. 'Christ, Jack!'

He started up a chant of Jack's name, a call that Jack couldn't ignore; it felt too good, too right, to do anything other than praise the heavens and gods that Jack didn't believe in. Will's balls slapped against Jack's arse rhythmically, and the bed creaked beneath them, despite being tied to the floor. Will dug his nails into Jack's back, raising red lines along the flesh while he fucked Jack as hard as he could.

'Willie!' Jack groaned. 'Fuck, Willie, 'm close!'

'Come on,' Will grunted in reply, 'just a bit more.'

'Bit more,' Jack echoed, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He arched up as best he could, trying to fuck himself onto Will's cock, but the lad had a good handle on everything; he started hitting Jack's prostate dead on, and he bent over the older man, lips and tongue running over Jack's sweaty back, before he bit into Jack's shoulder. At the same time his free hand reached up and yanked on Jack's hair, forcing Jack's head back, so that when Jack came his screamed, 'WILL!' would be heard by any man or woman within fifty feet of the _Forge_.

Will fucked Jack through his release, never relenting, just pounding harder and harder until, finally, Jack's moans and tightness and heat dragged Will over the edge. He groaned, long and loud, as he emptied into the other pirate, body seizing up in pleasure.

When Will was sure that he had nothing left to give, he flopped over Jack, not caring if he crushed the man beneath his weight. Jack didn't seem to mind, but did move, rolling both onto their sides, with Jack curled up behind Will. Will hummed as Jack wrapped around him, face buried in Will's hair, body pressed tight and arms slung around Will's waist.

'That was amazing,' Will said.

'I'm always amazin', love,' Jack responded.

Will chuckled.

'How long are you in Elissa for?' Jack asked, voice on the verge of sleep.

Will could do with some sleep of his own, so yawned and murmured, 'Few days; week or two, maybe. Got enough money.'

'Me too,' Jack said.

'We'll talk tomorrow,' Will decided. 'I didn't follow you this far to leave you so soon.'

Jack laughed softly, breath ghosting Will's ear as he leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 'Glad yeh did, lad.'

'Don't call me lad.'

'Lad, lad, lad, lad- _oof_!' Will snickered as Jack grunted and rubbed his stomach. 'Bastard, that's what yeh are,' Jack muttered.

'Go to sleep, Jack,' Will murmured, letting his eyes slide shut.

'Should clean up,' Jack said, but made no move to do so.

'Eh,' Will shrugged, 'do it later. After I ride you.'

He felt Jack shiver. 'Yer gonna fuck me into an early grave.'

Will smirked. 'It'll be the very best way to go.'

 

{THE END}

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Have some lovely Jack/Will smut! YAY! *throws confetti* Anywho, I haven't the foggiest where that came from. Apparently my muse just enjoys writing random one-shots. He's evil like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
